Nova Vida
by YammyK
Summary: Todos nós merecemos alguém que se importe com a gente. Mas algumas pessoas simplesmente não se acostumam com isso tão rápido... [Oneshot NaruHina]


Adivinhem quem tem fic pra continuar mas ficou acordada escrevendo NaruHina? Sim, euzinha! Não tenho muita experiência em escrever sobre os dois, mas até que gostei do resultado. O capítulo novo de DLG sai ainda hoje, assim como as respostas dos reviews! (Acho que é um termo masculino, sempre usei assim, hehe) Então... espero que gostem!

* * *

><p>Quando acordou, tudo parecia suspeito.<p>

Pela primeira vez no mês – ou talvez, pela primeira vez em sua vida – o leite não tinha azedado. Não se lembrava de ter feito compras.

A geladeira estava cheia de comidas que ele não conhecia nem o sabor e não conseguia imaginar que receitas poderia fazer com aquilo se não tinha uma mínima idéia de como cozinhar.

O vento frio da manhã que vinha pela janela – que por acaso, estava aberta e lembrava-se perfeitamente de tê-la fechado – lhe trouxe calafrios. Por todo o corpo, aliás.

O que fez com que percebesse que não estava usando nada, apesar de lembrar claramente de tirar a calça na noite anterior e ver sua cueca lá, intacta.

Mais um ponto interessante: uma cueca intacta, sem furos. O que era diferente do seu histórico com cuecas durante praticamente toda a sua vida. Cada uma delas tinha pelo menos um rasgo, algumas pontas soltas, uns retalhos...

Não sentia dor em lugar nenhum do corpo, o que descartava a hipótese de estupro – temos que pensar em todas as possibilidades, afinal. Ou quem sabe talvez tivesse sido ele o estuprador?

Não, claro que não.

Seria o que então, afinal? Teria sido roubado? Com tanta comida na geladeira, provavelmente era um bom samaritano, na verdade.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso e confuso. Não estava chegando a lugar nenhum e estava com fome. Raciocínio afeta bastante o estômago, se quer saber. Toda essa reflexão quase lhe dava a impressão de sentir cheio de panquecas.

- Bom dia! – virou e deu de cara com ela. Olhos perolados, cabelos escuros presos em um rabo de cavalo; não conseguiu processar mais, porque ela o vestiu com um avental. Ótimo, agora teria ao menos uma peça de roupa, o que fez com que lembrasse que...

- Hinata, eu to pelado! – exclamou, tombando para trás, subitamente assustado. Observou a reação dela, um leve rubor em seu rosto pálido. Outra coisa estranha para tomar nota, ela parecia tão mais confortável em sua presença, quase como se tivesse treinado muito para não corar como antes.

E foi aí que notou a mesa: a toalha que não se lembrava de ter posto, um prato de panquecas, bacon e ovos, uma jarra de suco de laranja com dois copos cheios. Não apenas leite e muito menos cereal.

- Exagerei? – ela perguntou, com certo receio; seus dedos tamborilavam nas costas da cadeira, nervosamente, uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

Então, se lembrou. Hinata viria morar com ele, ideia do próprio Uzumaki. Ele a trouxera na noite anterior para que pudesse se acostumar e, nessa manhã, ela poderia trazer o resto das roupas.

Noite passada! Explicação de sua falta de roupas, lembrou corando um pouco mais.

Sentou, tentando reorganizar os pensamentos – e comer, principalmente -, e um choque o atingiu. Ele não tinha só uma geladeira mais cheia do que todo o seu estoque de uma vida somado e multiplicado por dez e também não tinha só uma mesa feita com um café da manhã que cheirava deliciosamente bem. Ele tinha alguém que se lembrava de abrir as janelas de manhã para o vento fresco da manhã invadir a casa e alguém que se importava o suficiente com sua saúde para comprar um leite novo assim que o outro azedasse, ou até mesmo antes.

Conclusões também davam fome, então, colocou uma panqueca na boca, seguida de um pedaço de bacon. Deliciosos. Um gole do suco: ótimo. Cada alimento naquela mesa parecia completar o outro, fazendo com que o gosto ficasse melhor.

Quando viu Hinata sentar também e beber um pouco de suco, quase não conseguiu acreditar: ele tinha alguém. E o olhar que a Hyuuga lançava a ele ainda tinha resquícios de timidez, mas parecia mais cheio de confiança. Como se não precisasse ter vergonha com ele. E talvez não precisasse mesmo.

- A-algum problema? – ela indagou. Devia estar encarando que nem um imbecil. Não poderia mais acontecer, decidiu. Ou poderia? Ela parecia tão disposta a fazer coisas por ele, a se preocupar com ele, a ser parte da vida dele, como ninguém mais se importou.

Hinata parecia tão feliz, tendo todo aquele trabalho. Sempre pareceu.

Comeu o resto do café da manhã em silêncio, constrangido por ter se esquecido da nova rotina. Sentia-se estúpido. Era um passo, uma mudança enorme na vida dele e ele tinha esquecido simplesmente porque parecia suspeito. Não era porque ninguém nunca tinha se importado que ninguém nunca se importaria. E cá entre nós, não era como se ele fosse ser virgem pra vida inteira.

Por que ele estava pensando em sexo quando estava na companhia de Hinata? Ela era pura, é quase um pecado e...

Ah sim, tinha sido com ela.

Tinha que fixar na sua mente.

Eu-estou-com-a-Hinata-ela-é-linda-faz-tudo-por-mim-cozinha-bem-vamos-morar-juntos-agora-ela-se-importa-comigo-ela... estava ouvindo tudo, porque ele falou em voz alta. Droga.

Todo o seu rosto estava tingido por um rubor que parecia a cada segundo mais forte, mas seus lábios se repuxavam em um sorriso e tinha algo no seu olhar que não esperava tantos elogios de uma vez. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, bebeu mais um pouco do suco e parecia recomposta.

- Precisa se encontrar com o Sasuke, não? Daqui a uma hora – informou, com a voz firme, acrescentando timidamente depois – melhor se vestir.

Ainda estava pelado e tinha um avental cobrindo as partes. Que beleza. Já tinham intimidade, mas isso provavelmente ainda seria constrangedor por um tempo.

Quando estava pronto e prestes a sair, Hinata viera correndo pelo corredor em sua direção, com um casaco em mãos. Ofegante, entregou a ele.

- Pode esfriar. Ahn... Tome cuidado, Naruto.

Encarou o casaco que segurava e a mulher – já tinha crescido e era estranho comparar com a garotinha extremamente tímida de antes – que tinha feito o possível para protegê-lo do frio antes que saísse de casa. Deu uma breve olhada no céu azul e calculou que o dia tendia a esquentar, não esfriar, mas não pode deixar de sorrir.

Então aquilo era preocupação. Aquilo era amor.

Entrou na casa e fechou a porta atrás dele. Pendurou o casaco no gancho de chaves, sem se importar em quão errado aquilo parecia ser, e puxou uma Hinata confusa, beijando-a apaixonadamente, sem dá-la a chance de dizer alguma coisa. Ergueu-a do chão e fez com que pusesse as pernas ao redor de sua cintura.

Tremia de nervosismo, tanto quanto ela, mas não se importava.

Registraria todos os novos costumes por todos os cantos da casa.


End file.
